1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush, in particular to a brush for applying a cosmetic product to keratin fibers, especially for applying mascara to the eyelashes or a dye to the hair, as well as to a make-up device including this brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brushes are known, in particular from FR-A-2,605,505 and FR-A-2,715,038, for applying a cosmetic product which consists of a core into which bristles are fitted radially, these brushes having at least one concave notch which holds some of the product during wiping. Such brushes make it possible to vary the make-up, with more or less product being applied and a greater or lesser lengthening effect, depending on the shape of the notches and the way in which they are used. However, the notches have a continuous surface.
Also known, in particular from GB-A-2,170,996, are brushes for applying mascara to the eyelashes, these brushes having an alternating sequence of long bristles and short bristles forming a U-shaped notch. This type of brush only makes it possible to apply small quantities of mascara to the eyelash. Furthermore, the combing of the eyelashes and the spreading of the mascara on the eyelashes remains unsatisfactory.